


Nice to Meet You

by AhkmenrahForever



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever
Summary: Ryan didn't know how he let his friend sign him up for this, but he couldn't help but feel like the whole thing was bullshit. He's just about to leave, when the man he was paired up with finally showed up."Hey there," the man said. "My name is Shane."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [36 Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862920) by [wolfzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa). 



> I've been rewatching the whole Unsolved series, and there's a large lack in good fics for this ship. This isn't well written, but it's something. Please check out the better written work that inspired this!

Ryan sat in a small, white room by himself. In front of him, there was a small table with two mugs of tea on it. Ryan had preferred that there was coffee instead of tea, but he honestly doubted that he would be here for very long anyway.

He didn't know how he had let his friend sign him up for this. Yes, he hadn't gone out on a date since him and his girlfriend had broken up over a year ago, but that didn't mean that Ryan was necessarily upset about it. After all, he didn't need a man or woman to be happy, and he felt that this whole thing was probably bullshit anyway. How could someone fall in love with someone else over some stupid questions? He may believe in a lot, but love at first sight was not one of them.

He'd decided that he'd had enough, and he stood up to leave. Just as he was about to make for the door, however, the person he had been matched up with walked in. The first thing Ryan noticed about him was his very odd shape. He was unbelievably tall, towering over even Ryan, who was not that short himself. He had a very round head, very similar to a bobble-head, and the thought made Ryan smile to himself. His limbs felt very awkward on his body and he was overall just a very lanky fellow. "Hey there," the man greeted. "Sorry I'm late; they were serving coffee in the employee lounge and I couldn't help but sneak in and grab some." His face twisted into a smirk.

"Oh uh.. it's alright." Ryan held his hand out to shake. "Ryan Steven Bergara."

The tall man grinned. "Do you always introduce yourself using your full name?" He joked, making Ryan blush. He couldn't believe he was already making a bad impression on the man. "My name is Shane. Although my full name is Shane Alexander Madej, if you're curious."

Ryan cleared his throat. He had already completely forgotten about his attempt to leave, and he decided not to tell Shane about it. He didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything. "Well, shall we sit?"

Shane sat across from Ryan at the small table, and he grabbed the sheet of paper that was sitting beside him. Ryan hadn't even noticed the paper when he was sitting there before Shane walked into the room, and he grabbed it. "Alright, question one," Shane began. "Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?" He grinned and looked back up at Ryan. "Well that's easy," he said. "Christopher Walken."

"Chris Walken? Really?"

"Yeah sure! Why not? He just seems like a fun guy to be around."

"Did you know he was witness to a possible murder once?" Ryan mentioned out of nowhere.

Shane seemed a bit taken aback. "Whoa, really? How do you know that?"

Ryan shrugged. "I have a YouTube series where I just kind of talk about unsolved mysteries. There are two parts of it: true crime and supernatural."

"Supernatural?"

"Yeah, I just go around to different haunted places and investigate for ghosts." Shane laughed at that, and Ryan blushed, suddenly becoming timid. "Yeah, it's kind of stupid I guess."

Shane, seeing that he had upset the little guy, suddenly felt a but guilty. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I mean, I don't believe in ghosts or demons or anything, but it sounds like a jolly good time. You know, getting to explore different places and all." He smiled at Ryan to show that he genuinely meant what he said.

At this, Ryan relaxed a bit. "Yeah, it's fun until I get into the actual investigation part of it. Then the challenge is trying not to piss myself all night," he joked, and Shane smiled.

"Okay, next questi-"

"Wait!" Shane said, stopping Ryan before he could continue. "You didn't say who you would have as your dinner guest!"

Ryan smiled a bit, having completely forgot about the actual question. "Tom Hiddleston," he said, offering no explanation before continuing on. "Question two, would you like to be famous? In what way?"

"Well, I'd say you're already famous what with your whole YouTube series and everything."

Ryan chuckled. "I am in no way famous, trust me. It's just something fun for me to do. Although, not gonna lie, being a YouTube star would be pretty cool."

"Do you do anything else? I mean work wise."

Ryan shook his head. "I mean, I produce some other YouTube series, but no, YouTube is pretty much my life at this point."

"What did you major in?"

"Film."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Shane smiled at him. "I majored in history. There's not much you can do with that," he admitted. "Although, it does make me an interesting guy to talk to at parties. Do you know how many weird facts I know about iconic historical figures?" He stopped for a moment, in thought. "Actually, I think that's how I'd like to be famous. I'd like to be known for some big historical event. Some big discovery or something."

Ryan's heart fluttered a bit. He was glad to know that this guy was as big of a nerd as he was. "What kind of big historical event? Like, would it be a good historical event or a bad one?"

"Well a good one obviously!" Shane grinned at Ryan. "Are you implying I would purposely do something terrible in order to become famous?"

Ryan wheezed and shrugged. "Hey I barely know you! You can't blame me for asking!"

Shane just shrugged. "I mean, someone who did know me would probably ask the same question."

This has Ryan wheezing once again, and for a moment, he forgot where he was, and who he was with. This man was a stranger. And yet, Ryan felt so oddly comfortable around him. He had completely forgotten about the question, and he wondered if they were going to get this off track with everyone question that was asked.

They go through some more questions, each question allowing the pair to learn more about the man sitting across from him. Both of them enjoyed just getting to sit and enjoy the company of the other man, and feelings swirled in each of them. Of course, it was still too early to tell, but Ryan really hoped that this connection that him and Shane were forming was genuine.

"Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I don't have a hunch about how I'll die, but one thing I'm actually afraid of is someone injecting me with heroin."

At this, Ryan couldn't help but laugh. "You have a fear that someone is just going to chase after you with a heroin needle and inject you with it?" He asked.

"Hey, that shit does crazy things to people! You never know!"

"I don't think you know how heroin works."

"Are you implying that you do?"

Ryan wheezed. "...Well, no."

Shane crossed his arms in victory. "Well then there ya go. I'd like to hear about _your_ fear. I bet it's even dumber than mine."

"Actually, my fear is perfectly normal because, well, I'm actually a sane person. It's bears."

It was now Shane's turn to laugh. "You can't tell me that my fear of heroin needles is ridiculous when your fear is bears!"

"What do you mean? That's a perfectly normal thing to be afraid of!"

"Have you even seen Paddington? That bear is adorable!"

"Hey, don't you bring Paddington into this."

Shane laughed again. "You're the one who said you were afraid of bears!"

"Yeah of _actual_ bears you asshole."

"Paddington is gonna get ya!"

"Shut up, Shane."

They went through a couple more questions, every question bringing the two closer together. Ryan was glad he hadn't gotten up and left like he wanted to do. Even the pair didn't want to get together a couple after this, Ryan still genuinely felt like he had made a friend for life.

"Well, we're onto set two now," Ryan said, flipping the page over to reveal more questions. "Damn, there are so many questions on here."

"What, are you getting bored?" Shane asked, hoping that Ryan hadn't already grown tired of him.

"No, no, not at all," he replied honestly. "No, I actually really like talking to you."

"Me too."

There was a pause for a moment as they both looked at each other. It occurred to Ryan that despite his odd shape, Shane was actually very attractive. He could definitely see himself taking Shane out on a date at some point. Their personalities really seemed to click well together, and man would his friends-

"Are you going to read the question or do you want me to do it?" Shane asked him, interrupting his thoughts. His face was stuck in a permanent smirk, it seemed.

"Right, sorry," Ryan replied, snapping back to reality. "Um... if a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else, what would you want to know?"

Shane shrugged. "I wouldn't want to know anything about my own life because I think that would just depress me."

"You wouldn't want to know anything? Not even like, who you marry or what kind of job you end up with?"

"I mean, I'd think it'd be cool to know something about the future, just not my own. I mean, what if I end up hating the person I marry or the boss at my job or something? I don't want to know any information that could possibly screw up my chances of living in the future that I saw. Like, what if I saw it and then didn't even get to live in it because I knew what was going to happen and then accidentally managed to change that path?"

One thing that astounded Ryan about Shane was his ability to over-analyze everything. "I don't know, I think it'd be cool to see something like that. Like, what if I saw my husband or my wife in the future and I'm like, 'damn, who would've guess I'd marry them?'"

Shane hummed to himself. "I guess I never really thought about it like that," he said, and Ryan felt a bit proud of himself for making Shane consider a different perspective. Though he didn't come off as arrogant unless he was joking, Shane did seem to Ryan like the kind of person that thought very carefully about things and when he had decided on something, was not very easily persuaded otherwise. "I know this is off topic, but you did say husband or wife. I don't mean to be intrusive, but... how do you.. you know... identify?"

The question threw Ryan off, not because he was offended by the question but because he was a bit surprised. Shane did not seem like the kind of person that would be open to talk about something like that. "I uh... I guess I'm bisexual. I never really thought about it, I guess. I just know I like men and women. Um... what about you? Are you bi or...?"

Shane shook his head. "Nope, full on homosexual, baby." He grinned, causing Ryan to laugh.

"Why did you sign up for this?" Ryan asked, turning the conversation serious again.

Shane thought for a moment. "I don't know really. Something drew me to it. I mean, I haven't had a boyfriend in awhile, but I hadn't really thought about it until I saw the ad. What about you?"

Ryan thought that was much cuter than the answer that Ryan was about to provide him. "Uh, my friend was worried about me being lonely so he signed me up for it. Actually I almost walked out of here before you showed up with your goofy look and big head," he teased, a smile creeping back onto his face.

"Well aren't you glad you didn't?" Shane asked. Though his tone was light and teasing, he was genuinely curious.

"It would have been the dumbest decision I had ever made," Ryan replied, and he truly meant that.

They moved further down the list of questions, and Ryan realized that these questions were definitely more intimate than the first set had been. He didn't mind, really. He was curious to get to know Shane more, and he was actually excited to tell the man more about himself. Of course, it also meant that he had to think a bit harder about the questions, whereas Shane had a witty reply for everything. It was something Ryan had come to admire about him, actually.

"Alternate sharing a positive characteristic about your partner. Share a total of five items."

Ryan liked this question.

"Do you wanna go first?" Shane asked politely, and Ryan graciously accepted.

"I like how you think about things," he said. "Even though you seem to overthink a lot, you think everything through, and I think that says a lot about you."

Shane smiled. Ryan could tell that he enjoyed having his ego stroked, and Ryan was happy to do it.

"I like how passionate you are about things," Shane said. "You seem to get very into things, and I think that's pretty cool."

"You're very witty. You can come up with a joke for almost any situation."

"You're a great listener. I feel like I can tell you almost anything and you would completely understand me."

It felt good for Ryan to hear these things about himself, especially coming from Shane. "Um, you just seem like a really genuine guy. Like I can't imagine you lying to me about anything."

Shane smiled. "You're fun to mess with. Like, you can take a joke and you're not gonna be mad at me if I call you 'Little Guy' or something dumb like that."

"That's another thing. I really like your sense of humor."

Shane was beginning to run out of things to say. "Have I called you a good listener yet?" He asked, and Ryan nodded. "Damn. Uh... I swear I'm not blanking because there's a lack of good things to say, I'm blanking because I'm not very good at... these kinds of things. Oh! You're not at all judgmental towards me. You totally understand that when I goof up, I don't do it on purpose."

Now it was Ryan's turn to blank. "Uh... you're hot?" was the best he could come up with, which made Shane laugh.

"That's what you came up with?" He asked teasingly, and Ryan blushed. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Ryan couldn't believe that his messy hair and ugly, brown eyes was actually found attractive by someone like Shane. He was even more surprised that Shane had admitted it. "Um.. well, shall we move on?" He asked, trying to mask his blush by turning away and rubbing the back of his neck.

Shane grinned. He enjoyed seeing Ryan squirm. "Uncomfortable?" He asked teasingly, but his eyes were sincere.

"No, no. I've just... never felt like this around a stranger before."

"Do we even still qualify as strangers at this point?" Shane asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I mean, we've been talking for what? A half hour now? An hour? And yet I feel like we've been friends for years. I mean, I don't think that there's anything more that you could tell me that would possibly surprise me at this point."

"What if I told you I was addicted to jellybeans?"

"Now that would surprise me."

The two laughed and discussed Shane's jellybean addiction for a minute before moving on. "Make three true 'we' statements each. For instance, 'we are both in this room feeling...'"

"Hot," Shane giggled. "This is kind of a stupid question. Can we move on?"

Ryan grinned back at him. "Well, since you think it's stupid, we're going to linger on it for much longer than we have to."

"Linger is such a weird word."

"Don't change the subject, you asshole."

Shane pretended to groan. "Okay, fine. You win. We are both kinda hungry."

Ryan laughed but nodded in agreement. "I could really go for some popcorn right now."

"With some jellybeans?"

Ryan grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, with some jellybeans."

"How about a movie after this?" Shane asked him, the confidence in his voice not faltering one bit. Ryan, however, was caught a bit off guard.

"Are you asking me out, Madej?"

Shane shrugged. "Well, yeah. If you're up to it."

Ryan thought for a moment. When he had first agreed to do this, he had never expected that he might walk away from it having actually gained something from it. Today, he had gained a new best friend, one that he knew would be with him until the day he died. He had redeveloped a feeling that he thought he would never feel again. He actually had a crush on the big guy, and he was no longer afraid to admit that to himself. Not only did he like Shane, but it seemed that Shane liked him back. Something he certainly didn't think he would take away from this experience was a date. 

It was for all these reasons that Ryan grinned. He couldn't believe he was going to let a man that he had met only a half hour ago take him out for a movie. Of course, he couldn't deny the man anything if he tried. "Yeah of course," he finally agreed.

Shane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled back at Ryan. "We should probably get back to the questions."

"Probably."

They finally skipped the question Shane had been complaining about, and came to one that was a bit more personal. "If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him to know," Ryan said.

Shane's permanent grin faltered. "I kinda struggle to express my emotions," he admitted. "Like I still tell my loved ones that I love them and stuff, just not as often as I probably should. And even though I try to be reassuring, sometimes my distancing from emotions hurts people." He hung his head a bit and Ryan couldn't tell if Shane was embarrassed about it or if he was just worried about scaring Ryan away from him.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. I understand." Without warning, he took Shane's hand and just held it. Shane lifted up his head to meet Ryan's comforting eyes. "I do like affection, but if I want it from you, I will take it from you," he joked gently.

"I feel like I should feel a bit threatened by that statement."

Ryan wheezed, not letting go of his hand. Shane squeezed it a bit harder. "What about you? Any deep dark secrets you hiding from me that I should know about?" He asked the shorter man.

Ryan thought for a minute. "I get really attached to people," he said. "I'm kind of clingy in a way where I just get really sad when I can't be around someone I really care about for it. Or when someone leaves me? God, that's the worst." He shook his head.

"Is that what's kept you out of the dating pool for so long?"

Ryan shrugged. "I think that's probably most of it. I just didn't want to latch onto someone that's just going to leave me in the end anyway."

Shane smiled at him sadly. "I would never do that to you, Ryan." Once again, the grip on Ryan's hand tightened, and Ryan's heart fluttered.

"I know," he replied.

The pair held hands for the rest of the time they sat there, releasing each other only to take sips of their tea, which was already gone for Ryan, and to flip the page on their questions sheet. "When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?" 

Shane frowned. "Actually, it's been awhile since I last cried at all." He squinted as if he was thinking really hard. "I think it was a few months ago. My cat died. I took it pretty hard," he said.

"I didn't even know you had a cat."

Shane smiled solemnly, and Ryan rubbed his hand with his thumb. "Yeah. I'm definitely a cat person. I got another one though just a couple weeks afterwards. His name is Obi and he's evil, but I love him with my whole heart."

Ryan laughed. "That's cute."

For once, it was Shane that was blushing. "You're cute."

It was hard for Ryan to focus on the questions at hand when Shane was staring back at him with his big brown eyes and goofy grin. He couldn't believe that this was the man that walked through the door, and he couldn't be more thankful for it.

"I think the last time I cried was last week," Ryan admitted. "I let myself get down because some assholes in my comments section were complaining about how my videos suck, and it got pretty personal." He paused. "Do you think my voice is annoying?" He asked softly.

"Ryan, I would listen to your voice all day if other people wouldn't consider that a bit creepy," Shane replied, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, and Ryan smiled again.

"There's nothing wrong with creepy. I do that for a living," Ryan said, his smile now a big grin. The tall man really could work miracles. How he was able to feel so secure just by one sentence from that fat mouth of Shane's would never fail to amaze Ryan.

They did some more goofing around and eventually, Ryan found himself sitting next to Shane instead of across from him. It felt far more comfortable for them as Ryan rested his head on Shane's shoulder, now both looking over the same paper. "Well, we're on the last question," Shane said. "Are you sad at all?"

"Not really. I'm ready to get the hell out of here and go watch that movie with you."

Shane shrugged. "I dunno. I think this was pretty fun."

"It was, but they could've given us a more comfortable room at the very least," Ryan complained, making Shane laugh. "Anyway, are you gonna read the question?"

Shane nodded. "Share a personal problem and ask your partner's advice on how he might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen."

They both sat in silence for a minute. "Well, there's this really cute guy that I like," Shane began. "And I kinda wanna kiss him. But, we just met not too long ago, and I really don't know how he would react to me being so straightforward like that. What do you think I should do?"

He looked down at Ryan and squeezed his hand tightly. Ryan stared back at him. "Honestly?" He asked, and Shane nodded, a bit nervous. "I think you should kiss him. You never know how either of you might like it."

"I think that's pretty good advice," Shane replied, and pressed his lips onto Ryan's. Ryan immediately kissed back, grabbing Shane's jawline with his free hand and lightly caressing it. So much for his whole "love at first sight is bullshit" theory.

When they pulled away, the energy between them had shifted. The feeling was so new to both of them, and they both embraced it. The feeling was that of starting something new and exciting with each other. They had only known each other for about 45 minutes. There was still so much to learn about them both. Ryan wanted to meet Shane's cat, his friends, his family. He wanted to take him on romantic dates and ghost hunting adventures. He wanted everyone to know that him and Shane were together, because he was so proud of himself for finally finding someone that was worth his time, and he hoped to God that he was worth Shane's, too.

"So... are we still on for that date, Bergara?"

Ryan smiled wider than he had in a long time. "You know it."

Shane is about to stand up when Ryan spots some words at the bottom of the page. "Wait! It says we should stare into each other's eyes for four minutes," Ryan said.

"Four minutes?" Shane asked, and Ryan nodded. "Hm. Do you wanna just make out instead?"

_Oh man. He's good._

"You know what? Sounds good to me."

And that was how it all began.


End file.
